


Meditation

by magequisition



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Meditation, distraction, suppressed emotion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:02:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Teyla can't concentrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meditation

**Author's Note:**

> Mainly written in an attempt to help me figure out writing Teyla-trying to learn her voice.

Teyla closed her eyes and attempted to clear her mind. It had been several days since she'd had the free time to meditate properly and her thoughts were unsettled. She slowed her breathing, focusing on the rhythmic movement of her chest. Despite her careful attempts, her mind refused to remain blank. She would succeed for a moment or two, but then her mind would, unusually, begin to wander. The thoughts were mere flashes, but unmistakable. A thick rope of hair. A brown eye, flashing with laughter as the corner of a mouth quirked upwards. The intangible memory of a feeling of safety even as she defended against an attack. She opened her eyes and sighed. 

"A workout, perhaps," she thought to herself, hoping in vain that the exertion would tire her enough that her mind would cease to wander. 

When she arrived at the gym, he was there, too-why was she allowing herself to feel surprised?-and when he invited her to spar with him she found herself powerless to refuse. The scent of him surrounded her as their bodies whirled in unison, sticks clattering noisily in defensive manoeuvres, and she knew the desired meditation would not be found tonight.


End file.
